1. Field
The present invention is related to optimizing the scanning of virtual machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased use of virtualization, the traditional approach of treating virtual machines as physical machines is increasingly inadequate, because it does not take advantage of the opportunities in the virtualized world. With consolidation of many virtual machines on a single server, the resources needed to scan those virtual machines must be found on this single server, which creates a bottleneck. On the other hand, security products' users don't want security to be diminished, compared to the physical machine case. As a result, there is a need in the art to optimize the treatment of virtual machines to ensure security but ease resource consumption.